This invention relates to a hot spike mixer for use in a jet engine afterburner and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a mixing device for preventing the premature migration of the core flow into the duct stream to eliminate hot streaks in the augmentor and nozzle areas during augmentation.
Heretofore, a serious problem has arisen in the augmentor or afterburner section of high performance jet engines caused by the premature migration of the core flow into the duct stream. This produces hot streaks in the augmentor and nozzle areas during augmentation. The presence of hot streaks in the augmentor operates to shorten its life or, in the alternative, requires the use of a more expensive design. Thus, it would be most desirable to provide a mixing arrangement which would prevent the formation of hot streaks in the augmentor. The hereinafter described invention does in fact disclose a mixing apparatus which is very localized and operates on the flow field emanating from the pressure side of the turbine exit guide vane to prevent the premature migration of core flow into the duct stream. This serves to eliminate hot streaks in the augmentor and nozzle areas during augmentation as well as to benefit augmentor ignition and engine performance at high altitudes.